falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Galloway
Warren Houston Galloway (born June 05, 2009), was a United States Colonel in the Army during the Pre-War Occupation of Mexico. In charge of the infamous Camp Pershing, Galloway leads his troops in committing some of the most heinous atrocities of the 26-year occupation. After the Great War, he would form his remaining fanatical forces into what would become the future xenophobic tribals that still inhabit the Camp Pershing settlement. Biography Early Years Warren Galloway was born outside of the city of San Angelo, Texas Commonwealth to "Ma' " and "Pa' " Galloway: both members of the U.S. Armed Forces. The Galloway family had been some of the earliest settlers in the former state of Texas, fighting for Texan Independence during the Republic's war with Santa Anna. His Mother's family history was much the same as her father, though she did carry some "Injun" blood within her. Warren contact with a deeply engrained patriotism, as well as a romanticized view of his Native American heritage, fueled his imagination and formed him into the man of action that he would become. Later in his life, Warren would go on to attend San Angelo's finest school (that is had to offer): San Angelo Preparatory School. Warren was not the brightest student at San Angelo Prep; though he was diligent in his studies, working hard to earn an above-average GPA compared to his fellow classmates. Where he truly excelled in was in his leadership abilities. Warren lead the school's football team, the "Banditos", into several Texan Commonwealth Varsity Championships as team captain. He also chaired the school's Anti-Communist League, participating in regional rallies that highlighted America's struggles with its Communist rivals. He graduated from San Angelo Prep with high honors in 2037, and as a result was accepted into the U.S. Military Academy at West Point. There, Warren would begin his studies of Advanced Infantry tactics, as well as begin his career in service to the Nation's Military. Military Service Warren would be linked with the 1st Calvary Division in early 2031 as a 2nd Lieutenant, shipping back to Texas to be stationed at the Division's home at Fort Hood. Military life turned out not be quite what Warren expected. While he did indeed have command over his troops, peacetime service was simply unnerving for his action-driven personality. Training exercises, field reports, and endless preparation for non-existent situations. Compatriots of the young Lieutenant would cite Warren's action-weary mind that ate at his psyche. Deployments overseas to European-American joint bases alleviated some of his stress and provided him with new experience with leading men. Along with this, an emergency mission with a small Army task-force to Mexico City in 2042 would give him a more in-depth view of civilian governance, as well as a particular distaste towards the Mexican people, who he regarded as little more than animals. Despite his displeasure with his service, Warren quickly rose in rank, by 2048 reaching the rank of Colonel at Fort Hood. Even with a large amount of men below his command, stress had finally developed in a severe psychosis. Warren checked in with Army doctors around 2049, receiving a prescribed dosage to deal with Schizophrenia. He hid his condition as best he could, worried that his position would be taken away from him by an increasingly vigilant chain of command. Invasion of Mexico Mexico, by 2050, had become an economic and security liability. Mexico was plagued with massive amounts of debt and a soaring inflation. It's Government was in a weakened state, with most of the power being divided up between the Drug Cartels and various revolutionary groups. Concerned parties, mostly Texan Oil magnates and the Poseidon Oil corporation, decided action had to be taken. News reports stateside issued special reports on the violent acts occurring just to the south of the United States, with Federal Economic Committees issuing Sanctions to destabilize the Government even further under the guise of "demanding Mexican officials to raise Human rights standards for their citizens." The plans worked, with most of Mexico's key government functions being completely defunct. Under this backdrop, Colonel Galloway and his men, along with the rest of 1st Cav, were transferred from Fort Hood to Fort Bliss further South. There they would unite with 1st Armored, and began preparations for a swift strike through the border. Within two weeks, the orders had come down from the Defense Department, and the Western Strike force was plunging itself deep past the border. Colonel Galloway leads his men into Ciudad Juarez, where they would take care of various areas of Mexican resistance. Galloway's regiment would link up with the rest of 1st Cav and 1st Armored would begin traveling down Federal Highway 45 towards Chihuahua. The thrill of combat and leadership had finally been achieved for Warren, something that he had been waiting for his entire life. Glory would surely be his. Unfortunately for him, General Howell (head of the West Mexico Invasion Taskforce) was not willing to see Col. Galloway crawl out into the limelight, had other plans for this action-deprived Officer. Howell personally setup a small Garrison base and Prisoner of War camp for Galloway, Camp Pershing The Great War﻿ Category:Chihuahua Category:Adoptable Category:Deceased